supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
I Don't Dance
I Don't Dance is a Super Smash Bros. Bowl song from the Disney movie High School Musical 2. This song is sang by both Abigail Santos and Kelpy G. This song is the fifth song in the High School Musical 2 movie and the High School Musical 2 (soundtrack). http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdTrnTDK_Mo "I Don't Dance" is a song sung by Ryan and Chad on the baseball diamond. Ryan challenges Chad to a baseball game, and it turns into a big dance routine. Music Video The video had Ryan and Chad playing a baseball game against each other. There is a huge dance number with bats and mitts dance off. The video also features real-life baseball players singing the lyrics to the song. Song Appearances *High School Musical 2 *The second race of the Detroit Belle Isle in 2015 after the Germany-Australia crash External Links *"I Don't Dance" at Disney.com Lyrics *(Ryan) Hey,batter,batter, hey battter,batter swing. (Chad) I've go to just do my thing. (Ryan)Hey,batter,batter, hey batter,batter swing. I'III show you that it's one and the same: Baseball,dancing,same game. It's easy: Step up to the plate,start swingin'. (Chad) I wanna play ball now, and that's all. This is what I do. It ain't no dance that you can show me. (Girls) You'll never know it you never try. (chad)There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time YEAH. (Ryan) Come on! (Chad) I don't dance. (Ryan and Girls) I know you can. (Chad) Not a chance. (Ryan and Girls) It I could do this,well,you could do that. (Chad) But I don't dance. (Ryan) Hit it out of the park! (Chad) I don't dance. (Ryan) I say you can. (Chad) There's not a chance. (Ryan) Slide home,you score, swingin on the dance floor. (Chad) I don't dance,no. (Ryan)Hey,batter,batter, hey batter,batter swing. (Chad) I've go to just do my thing. (Ryan)Hey,batter,batter, hey batter,batter swing. (Ryan) Two-steppin, now you're up to bat. Bases loaded, do your dance. It's easy: Take your best shot,just hit it. (Chad) I've got what it takes, playin my game,so you better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me, YEAH. I'II show you how I swing. (Girls) You'll never know if you never try. (chad)There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time. YEAH. (Ryan)Come on! (Chad) I don't dance. (Ryan and Girls) Iknow you can. (Chad) Not a chance. (Ryan and Girls)It I could do this, well, you could do that. (Chad) But I don' dance. (Ryan) Hit it out of the park! (Chad) I don't dance. (Ryan) I say you can. (Chad) There's not a chance. (Ryan) Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor. (Chad) I don't dance, no. (Ryan) Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance. Swing it out,spin around,do the dance. (Chad) I wanna play ball,not dance hall. I'm makin a triple,not a curtain call. (Ryan) I can prove it to you til you know it's true,cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too. (Chad) You're talkin a lol;show me what you gat. STOP. (ALL!) Swing! (Ryan) HEY Come on,swing it like this. Oh,swing! (Chad) Ooh (Ryan)Jitterbug...just like that. That's what I mean; That's how you swing. (Chad) You make a good pitch but I don't belive. (Ryan) I say you can. (Chad) I know I can't. (Ryan and Chad) I don't dance. (Ryan) You can do it. (Chad) I don't dance,no. (Ryan) Nothin'to it.Alta boy, alta boy. YEAH. (Chad) Hey,batter,batter, hey batter,bater what? (Ryan) One,two,three,four, everybody swing! (Ryan and Chad) COME ON! (Chad) I don't dance. (Ryan)I know you can. (Chad) Not a chance. (Ryan and Girls) It I could do this,well,you could do that. (Chad) But I don't dance. (Ryan) Hit it out of the park! (Chad) I don't dance. (Ryan) I say you can. (Chad) There's not a chance. (Ryan) Silde home,you score,swingin on the dance floor. (Chad) I don't dance,no. Category:Songs Category:HSM2 Songs Category:ASBB Category:wipeout Canada Category:HSM Category:Unlockables Category:Ontario Category:Ottawa, Ontario Category:Napanee, Ontario Category:Wipeout Canada Songs Category:alberta Category:British Columbia Category:Saskatchewan Category:Songs featuring Pembroke Category:Played By Others Category:Played By Wipeout